Low, rectangular platform type beds have come into vogue over the last few years, in which the bed frame constitutes a boxlike assembly having a planar solid upper surface upon which a box spring and overlying mattress rest. Such beds may include conventional raised headboards and footboards at opposite ends of the bed. Additionally, such bed structures may include slidable drawers which slide into the bed frame and under the parts supporting the box spring and mattress to permit storage of clothing and the like within the slidable drawers.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide such platform or storage bed which is of knockdown form and which involves the utilization of latch type couplings for latching the components into a rather rigid assembly capable of supporting induced loads; which incorporates an improved system for supporting a plurality of slidable drawers to each side of the bed longitudinal center line; which permits the platform or storage bed to be set up or disassembled in a matter of minutes, which is of low cost, and which has good eye appeal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide aan improved overcenter latch coupling for detachably clamping a channel member at its end to an abutting supporting member and which creates a highly rigid coupling between the channel member and that confronting support member.